


Feelings

by Flower_Fawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Fawn/pseuds/Flower_Fawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria meets the new girl in Arcadia Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haze

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE MEETING BETWEEN ALT MAX AND VICTORIA.

Victoria lifted her chin up as her lips pushed out a cloud of laced MJ. Opening her blood shot eyes, Victoria passed the joint back to Hayden with a cheeky grin. "Damn, Hayden you got the good shit" Victoria stammered out as her eyes gazed upon the lights that scattered across the ceiling. Victoria was drunk and higher than a kite, but damn could she throw a sick Vortex party. 

It was the day before Blackwell reopened after the long agonizingly hot summer. This was the night to live it up and the worries to die. Victoria did just that, throwing ping pong balls in cups to throwing back bottles. Numbing her mind of the bullshit and opening it up to the goodshit. 

Victoria claimed her spot on the couch, known as the chemical station. Where Hayden or Nathan hooked her up, just like her personal man slaves. Smirking, Victoria crossed her legs at the sight of Courtney walking up to her, bopping her head to the music. Shooing Hayden off of her throne, Victoria let Courtney sit next to her. 

Courtney was a little less tanked than Victoria was. "Whats up Courtney? spill the T" Victoria said loudly into Courtney's ear, leaning over trying to talk over the heart bumping music. Courtney crossed her legs and swayed her solo cup to Victoria as she leaned over "Okay, soooo, Theres a new girl here tonight" Courtney said loudly with a devious smile that came across her face as Victoria raised a eyebrow with interest. "Apparently her name is Maxine Caulfield" Courtney said with a decent volume before leaning back with a side smirk, studying Victoria's interested facial expression.

A few moments pass before a devilish grin spread onto Victoria's face "Is that so? well lets give her a former Blackwell welcome" When the blonde stood up she smoothed out her skirt and fixed a few misplaced locks of hair. Starting to walk Victoria wobbled a bit, the room was spinning for her but her goal was set in stone. Walking through crowds of people, Victoria passed couples that locked lips in a messy fashion, which was distasteful to the blonde who was now giving a bitchy eye roll.

After a few minutes passed of searching, Victoria finally found who she was looking for. Maxine Caulfield, the new girl from Seattle, was leaning on the chilled wall holding a solo cup with her finger tapping to the beat. A smirk grew on Victoria's face as she saw that her prey was isolated. Looking innocent and fragile, everything Victoria liked to bash on. Raising her hand, Victoria signed for Courtney to not follow, but to stand by if she had to feed the hands.

Gathering a cute little sarcastic grin, Victoria placed her hand on her hip before struting towards the petite girl. As Victoria approached Maxine, who has still yet to notice the blonde approaching her, Victoria's smile showed her porcelain teeth. "Are you Maxine?" Victoria asked as she paused her step standing a few feet away from the new girl. "That depends, who is asking?" The brunette said, taking a sip from her solo cup. Victoria's breath hitches, she is a little taken back from the attitude the brunette has already displayed.

"Victoria Chase, the head of the Vortex club" The blonde spat out as her eyes furrow. Maxine looks at Victoria taking another sip from her solo cup, with raised eyebrows. Victoria rolled her eyes as she waited for a response. Maxine took the cup from her lips and swallowed the straight vodka "Well, Victoria Chase, I'm not the one for pointless small talk, Join me on the dancefloor, I'll teach you something about me, unless you're a pussy." Maxine said handing a random guy her cup, before walking past the baffled Victoria.

Still frozen Victoria tries to gather her thoughts. Did she just get bossed around by a new girl? A peasant to the queen? Fuck no. Narrowing her eyes, Victoria gritted her teeth, She made a sharp turn towards the crowd that blocked her way to the dancefloor. "Hell no" Victoria spat out as she pushed through drunken people. She was steaming, Her steps were fast paced and heavy. "Victoria what-" Courtney said before getting cut off by a hand in her face. "shut it Courtney" Victoria snapped out as she broke out of the crowd, finally being able to see the colored lights ravaging the dancefloor that was inhabited by other tipsy people.

Victoria made her way on the dance floor, on a mission to find the bold new chick. Lights blinded Victoria's puffy red eyes. Not to mention the fog machine was putting in work, the floor was covered a light fog making the search a bit more difficult. Squinting the blonde looked around while the music made her heart viberate and cancelled out any background bullshitting.

Suddenly a pair of hands were placed on Victoria's hips. Startling her, she tried to turn to see who those brave hands belonged to but before she could look a whisper in her ear made her freeze "So, Ms. Chase, what do you want?" Victoria turned her head back straight realizing who it was. A smile creeped up on her face as she began to grind her ass on Maxine who gripped her hips agonizingly gentle.

"What is your deal, Caulfield?" Victoria spoke into Maxine's ear, leaning back giving a broken lustful tone. As Victoria leaned forward she felt Maxine's grip growing tighter, she smirked at the reaction she was given. "Well, if you must know Ms.Chase, I'm here for what you're here for, success and a little fun" Maxine said next to Victoria's ear, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. Maxine's lips grazed against her ear making her knees weak slightly.

The song that Maxine and Victoria had danced to ended, but Maxine wasn't done with Victoria just yet. Grabbing the blonde's waist, Maxine lowered her tone into a deep whisper "Thanks for the dance, Ms.Chase" she said, making sure her soft pink lips brushed ever so slightly on the blonde's lobe. "wai-" Victoria began to say, turning around but Maxine had already disappeared from the dancefloor and into the crowded chaos.

"Vic, who was that girl you were just with?" Taylor asked running up to Victoria who stood there like a lost little puppy, confused, and curious. *hic* Victoria cursed under her breath as she was struck with the fucking hiccups. Turning to Taylor who was still looking at her waiting for a response. "I don't *hic* know *hic*" Victoria stuttered out trying to speak past the hiccups.

For the rest of the party, Victoria looked everywhere for Maxine. The bathrooms that held retching girls and condoms wrappers, but no Maxine. In crowds of people Victoria had never met, she even checked at the chemical station, where Hayden and Nathan chilled, they were so high that they could only make noises and what sounded like slurred english. Fucking hopeless.

Later that night, after all that searching, Victoria finally made it back to her dorm, in one drunken dizzy piece. After dropping her keys multiple times, she finally unlocked her dorm room door, nearly tumbling in from exhaustion. As Victoria threw her keys on thr couch she peeled off her clothes that smelled of weed and alcohol. A average Vortex party side effect.

Down to only a bra and panties, Victoria stretched, giving a satifying crack from her back and shoulder blades. Yawning, Victoria walked slowly to her bed while rubbing her tired eyes. Not even bothering to crawl in bed Victoria kind of just plopped in bed, slowly pulling the covers just below her breasts. Instead of being at peace, Victoria found herself thinking about the new girl, Maxine. Where was she now? Is she okay?Who exactly was she? Victoria sneered at the thought of actually giving a fuck about her.

Maxine was different from the rest of the girls who desired Victoria's attention.Girls bow to her every whim just to even be a bit popular but now, It was Victoria who wanted attention just a simple glance or meaningless small talk could ease her need. Fustrated with these new thoughts and feelings, Victoria gripped the blanket tight and yanked it over her head following a long irritated sigh. Soon her thoughts were put to the side as her eyes narrowed until they had offically closed.

The next morning, Victoria finds herself sitting in photography class with a headsplitting headache. Luckily, she is always ready for a hangover, mostly from multiple occurances. Before Victoria had left the sanctity of her dorm room, she downs a few pink painkiller pills, with a water bottle she keeps on her nightstand. Finishing off the required "go to school with a hangover because fuck you" steps, Victoria put on a pair of designer shades to shield her eyes from the torturous sun.

Sitting in class, the students were no strangers to eachother. Being in class with them for a long time, everyone knew a lot about eachother. Maybe even a bit more than a need to know basis, considering they all stay in the dormatory together. There was Stella, a rather intelligent young girl, who always knew all of the rumors and gossip surrounding Blackwell. 

There was little Kate Marsh, a innocent little christian girl. She remained quiet for the most part. Victoria didn't pay much attention to her but she constantly wondered what Kate would be like if she was drunk, but quickly pushed the thought away. Fixating her eyes on Alyssa.

Alyssa was always reading magazines, she always tried to get on Victoria's good side, in hopes of being part of the Vortex club after all. She was sweet but not bitchy enough to reach Victoria's expectations. 

There was also a boy in the class. Daniel, a quiet artist. He always doodled in his notebooks but, because of bullying he wasn't too sure of himself. He was kind but a little strange. To Victoria's knowledge, Daniel's original muse was Rachel Amber, who went missing a few weeks prior to school starting.

Victoria's analysis was cut short due to her throbbing headache. Worse off, Mr.Jefferson, the teacher, was good at projecting his voice. Which to Victoria was the equal to nails on a chalkboard. Scrunching her face, Victoria furrowed her eyebrows at the pain. Sadly, Taylor and Courtney had no sympathy because they were in the same boat as she was.

Victoria glanced at Mr. Jefferson, in a effort to actually pay attention to the lesson, but..shockingly he wasn't speaking about a lesson. He was talking about life changes and how you should interpret them. "Class, Sometimes life changes for the better or worse, but its how you handle it would make all the difference." Mr. Jefferson said as he paced the classroom, looking at all of his students.

Yawning, Victoria almost called it a day in the middle of class.She rested her cheek on her knuckle with a deep sigh escaping her cherry blossum pink lips. Until the door to the class opened. Victoria's eyes were still closed but was listening still. "Ah, Welcome, Class, this is Maxine Caulfield" Mr.Jefferson said in a rather cheerful tone.

Victoria's eyes shot open, like when you wake up from a terrifying nightmare. Her heart pattered and her stomach turned at the sound of the name.A chill fell down her body and brought claminess to her hands. The shock set in and she raised her eyes to see the girl that she danced with the night before.

She stood there a bit shy looking, and Victoria looked Maxine up and down. Her eyes feverishly looking at every detail. There was so much Victoria wanted to know. Maxine moved to the desk just a bit behind Victoria's.  
She had yet to approach or even look in Victoria's general direction. It was honestly kind of pissing her off.

What did she need to do to get Maxine's attention?


	2. Scarlet Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GDDXCDXCCGC I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER.
> 
> Brace yourself for the third chapter ;)

Victoria stared at Maxine, with narrowed eyes, giving the hint of question and contemplation. She unconciously was hitting her pencil on the surface of her desk.

Her mind faded into memories of last night, the smells of alcohol and perfume to mask the intense weed and cigarette scent. The lights that danced across the floor and the ceiling.

*click* *click*

The way the joint sat in her lips, her throat set ablaze by the smoke. The tingly feeling as her head drifted somewhere above the heavens only to be sent down again, grounded again by a unknown force.

*click* *click*

The way that the new girl grasped her hips ever so gently, the way her lips brushed against the skin of her ear. The wave of chills that sent down her body, the goosebumps that erupted from her pale skin. The constant tension that she craved, she wanted Maxine's li-

*slam* Victoria's tapping was silenced by Mr.Jefferson who held the pencil down with the palm of his hand. Victoria looked up at him with surprised eyes that looked absolutely adorable. After he removed his hand from the surfaced pencil, Mr.Jefferson moved to the front of the room, returning to his lesson.

Having been snapped out of a flashback, Victoria looked around out of embarrassment. Everything seemed fine until her eyes caught hold of Maxine. 

Maxine was doodling in her notebook, letting her eyes follow the pen movements that moved swiftly across the paper. Then she released a long sigh, putting down her pen, and put her head in her folded arms.

Victoria typically didn't associate herself with slackers but right now, Maxine was the exception. Trying to give Mr.Jefferson's lesson a chance to be heard, she moved her gaze to the famous teacher but gave small glances to Maxine as well.

Victoria's heavy lidded dark eyes struggled to stay open, the nice cool breeze from a cracked window was carressing her pale skin, leaving minor goosebumps but it was soothing. As her eyes grew heavier they finally closed. It was only then the bell rung, jolting all of her muscles to a mix of shock and panic. Snapping her eyes open Victoria saw Maxine and Mr.Jefferson talking.

"Victoria, could you come here for a moment" Mr.Jefferson asked from across the room, looking at Victoria with a small smile.

The blonde put her hands on the desk, shifting her seat out before she stood up fixing her skirt. Slowly making her way, she unconciously locked her eyes onto Maxine. Reaching the desk, Victoria looked at Mr.Jefferson raising a eyebrow.

"Victoria, this is Maxi-" Mr.Jefferson began until Victoria cut him off. "We've met" Victoria spat out softly before looking at Maxine who had a blank expression stuck to her face. To the blonde it was completely mesmerizing, picture worthy to Victoria, but now wasn't the time.

"Victoria, with you being the Vortex Club president, and one of my best students, I want you to show Maxine around the school"Mr.Jefferson said while taking off his glasses and began to clean them with the end of his shirt. Apart from his calm demeanor, Victoria was in denial with the feelings that attacked her all at once. Jaw droppped with a face full of reds and pinks. She looked at Maxine then back at the teacher "b-but Mr.Jef-" Victoria stammered out fumbling over her words."Great, Thanks Victoria" Mr.Jefferson said before leaving the classroom.

Victoria's mouth dropped as Mr.Jefferson departed. Frozen in shock at the fact that he didn't give a fuck.Victoria closed her eyes slowly, cursing under her breathe. Raising her head, Victoria snapped her gaze at Maxine, she was looking at the blonde with a scarlet smile, and burning blue sapphire eye. Maxine then moved around Victoria heading to the door.

"Where the fuck are you going,Caulfield?" Victoria snapped out while folding her arms squinting her eyes in irritation.

Maxine stopped, not turning her head she faced the door, but Victoria could tell she had her attention. "Legally Blonde are you coming?" she asked in a dry tone.

Victoria's eyes were shooting darts to the back of the brunette's head. "Shut up, Caulfield" Victoria said taking long strides to the brunette. Maxine continued out the door..but she wasn't alone, her companion , Victoria joined along at her side.

The hall was flooded by students,seemingly anxious to leave school for the day. Teachers walking side by side talking about lessons or gossiping about other teachers. The sounds consisted of lockers closing and loud talking to whispering of rumors and other bullshit. The walls were coated with Vortex club posters to Anti-bullying signs...they never work anyway.

(Brief Maxine Pov, this one paragraph)

Maxine looked around and brought her gaze up to Victoria, who seemed to be in a trance.She looked scared or..in a better term, she seemed to have anxiety. Her eyes darted around in fear. For someone who had a major attitude problem, she seemed really shy. She may rule the school but her fear rules her, is that why she's a bitch most of the time? Shaking off these thoughts, Maxine looked back to the front of her.

"I'll show you to the dorms" Victoria said turning away from Maxine and to the door. Surprisingly, Maxine was pretty good at keeping up, she was still at Victoria's side. Swinging open the entrance doors to the main campus, Victoria moved quickly down the cement stairs, covered with autumn leaves. "Victoria" Maxine said stopping in her tracks. The blonde whipped around on her heel and faced the brunette with a cold stare and pursed lipstick stuck lips with a arched brow perfectly arched.

"I-..nevermind" Maxine said shaking her head, Moving back to Victoria's side. The blonde softened her features watching Maxine walk a bit past her. Turning, Victoria narrowed her eyes looking down at the path to the dormitory. The walk was rather silent, no words were spun out into a sentence. The sound of her's and Maxine's footsteps filled in the silence, along with the tree leaves rattling with the wind.

Soon they reached the red bricked building that had shadows of the trees portrayed on the bricks. When they reached the doors, Victoria grabbed the handle and swung it open slowly, and walking in, she heard Maxine's footsteps behind her. As they soon started up the stairs, following the sound of the door clicking shut. The sounds of their footsteps traveling up the staircase were loud, but it was tolerable.

When they reached the second floor, Victoria opened both of the doors at the same time, striding in. Giving a little confidence off.She acted like she didn't have a care in the world. In reality she cared about everything. Maxine slowly followed behind her, raising a brow she sighed.

The dorm hall was rather empty, there was only Juliet and Brooke talking. Then seemed to not care about Victoria struding down the hall like she was walking on a runway for a fashion show. Maxine seemed to not care that much either but was halted by Victoria who stood in her way, with a hand on her hip. "which dorm is yours,lamefield?" Victoria breathed out impaiently.

"111" Maxine answered quickly. Victoria felt her heart drop into her stomach and back up again. That room was directly across from her's. Curse words were about to be Victoria's language. Of course the girl that has her baffled and dangerously curious would be in the room, directly across from hers. Its fate's cruel joke or Destiny's fuck up.

Maxine sighed and moved past Victoria, who was still a bit shocked. "Thanks, Victoria" the brunette breathed out softly. Victoria blinked slowly and turned to Maxine who was unlocking the door to her room. Wanting to ask about last night, Victoria moved her mouth but no words came out. She lost her chance because now Maxine was in her room shutting the door.

Victoria gripped her hip with one hand and walked to the bathroom, where Courtney and Taylor were already occupying. "Vic, how are you feeling?" Courtney asked turning to the blonde. Victoria completely forgot about her hangover accompanied itself from last night's actions. "I'm fine,Courtney...but speaking of last night, do you know anything about Maxine?" Victoria asked walking over and examining her features in the mirror. Courtney and Taylor looked at eachother with wide eyes.

"Vic...why are you so interested in this girl?" Taylor asks adding on to the conversation. Its funny because Victoria has been asking herself the same question. Her cheeks grew a soft shade of pink that also allowed itself to the tips of her ears as well. Snapping her gaze to the girls. The room felk silent until Victoria sighed looking back at the mirror.

A bit irritated by the color that painted her cheeks she closed her eyes slowly biting her lip furrowing her brows at the question that haunted her from the time she wakes up to the time she falls asleep. A small gasp came from behind her "Vic, do you like-" Taylor's voice aired out quickly before Victoria snapped another look "do you like breathing?" she said furrowing her brows.

Taylor choked out a chuckle and raised her hands to her chest in defense. Courtney wrapped up her makeup bag and grabbed it "Vic, we are going to the pool in a hour" she said before walking out with Taylor following behind. Victoria nodded before looking back into the mirror touching her cheeks softly. Suddenly the door opened again and it was Taylor sticking her head in the door "By the wayyyy I invited Maxine so yeah, see you then" She said quickly before disappearing almost immediatly.

"wha..WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Victoria snapped. She didn't feel like she was in control anymore. She is the queen with a disregarded throne.Clenching her fists, she put her balled up hands at her sides and stormed out of the bathroom. She actually looked like a storm was in her eyes. A tornado of anger. Victoria swung open her dorm door and slammed it as quickly as she entered her room.

Aware that everyone knows that she is enraged now. Victoria huffs and scoffs,breathing out her anger. Quickly she moves to her dresser and pulls out a expensive bikini the hugged her curves during the summer. Tossing it on thr bed, she folded her arms and moved to her closet filled with cashmeres and grabbed a towel. Throwing it onto the bikini.

Simmering down, Victoria peeled off her clothing and tossed it into a bamboo weaved hamper. She turned and looked at her nude body in the mirror. She did little turns to get a good look at her breasts and ass. A smile appeared on her face. Besides photography, Victoria was proud of the body type she has been blessed with. Her fingertips ran up her smooth body and found their way to her breasts. A sigh left her lips before She slipped on her bikini.

Turning her attention from thr mirror, Victoria grabbed and tee shirt and shorts along with some white VANS to wear. Not giving any shows to the girls that may see her. By this time she was done getting ready, but she was about 30 minutes early but whatever. Victoria decided to text Courtney and Taylor.

V: We are going to the pool, early.

C: No problem, ready to go.

T: Mmmm Vic is so eager to see Maxine in the half nude ;)

V: So what ur saying is u want to be baptized for ten minutes, Sweet T?

T: See you there~

C: Same.

 

Leaving her phone under her silk pillow, Victoria fixed her hair and opened the door quietly and tip toed out, closingbthe door so quietly that it seemed as if it was muted. Victoria turned to the darken hallway. A few lights were on, but it was about 7 in the afternoon which was weird for the hall to be this quiet and dimmed. Although it was a friday night and people were probably out. Even better for sneaking back into the dormitory.

Victoria tiptoed down the hallway and gave minor cringes from footsteps and her ankle cracking. Picking up the pace she speedwalked down the hall trying to make this little adventure quicker. Her heart felt like it was beating through her ribcage. It wasn't from sneaking but for the future coming soon. Maxine was going to be half nude in front of her. Victoria didn't know why this came to her mind unwillingly. I mean its not like she was crushing on Maxine. No way.

Soon she reached the doors of the dormitory. They were dark, the glass didn't have a reflection. It was pitch black, which was about as scary as it gets at this point. Opening the door slowly, a loud creak swept the halls silence away. Victoria in a panic, ran out. Moving swiftly down the stairs and out the enterance doors. It seemed as if middle school track paid off.

Eventually, Victoria made her way to the pool room. Where Courtney and Taylor already inhabited. The room was lit by the blue light emitting from the heated pool that was occupied by her slaves. The tiles were so beautifully reflected by the light, it was almost mesmerizing but the deep scent of chlorine killed the vibe.

"Come on, Vic. Get in" Courtney said swimming in one spot, with Taylor swimming around her in circles. Scoffing Victoria put her towel to the side and peeled off the clothes that clung to her pale skin. 

"Damn,Vic. Looks like you're ready for a hot date" Taylor says with a evident shit eating grin. Victoria on the other hand shot a look that could turn her into stone. Taylor's grin was mentally smacked off, when she remembered that Victoria might try to baptize her. Gulping she stopped swimming around Courtney and grabbed her arm.

It was then the door handle to the enterance jiggled. Making Victoria's heart stop. What if it was security? Even the president of the Vortex club isn't allowed to go swimming at this hour, let alone be out of the dormitory at all.

Who Victoria saw made her more shocked than the security ever could.


	3. Hottie Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria gets what she wants, and a bit more ;)

Well fuck, By this time Victoria's heart was beating faster then a Skrillex dubstep drop.She was between drowning herself or drowning the person that was about to walk in. In a panic, she looked around for a escape but only saw Courtney and Taylor shaking in their 100$ bikinis. The door handle stopped jiggling with a quiet click but echoed through Victoria's mind.It was time, It was time to get in trouble, the door opened slightly swinging open absolutely agonizingly slow, it was, it was..Maxine. Arriving fashionably late, but Victoria wasn't impressed.

Maxine walked into the silent pool room with the walls covered in blue lights. Victoria had covered her breasts with folded arms. "You're late" Victoria hissed out with a little grit of her teeth. "You know what Caulfield you're really starting to-" Her eyes had caught sight of Maxine's figure leaving her at lose for words and a brain blank. 

Maxine's figure was petite but mesmerizing to the flustered blonde. Wearing a white bikini, Maxine's skin flourished with a tan that some how illuminated. Victoria's eyes blinked fast trying to pick up the words that she obviously had lost, but instead huffed warm air and turned walking towards the girl's locker room. Hearing footsteps that slowly begin to follow her.

Hearing the tap of the tile from her expensive shoes was almost calming as Victoria made her way to the the locker room that she has shamelessly undressed down to almost nothing infront of her peers. Walking in, her confidence seemed a bit dull considering she didn't really know how to ruin someone's life, that she knows nothing about. 

Opening her locker with a loud click that bounced off the dark corners of the walls. Victoria's selfies coated the inside her locker. She was quite proud of the looks that she had been blessed with. Victoria peeled her clothes off letting them drop to the multicolored tile floor. Removing her ankle from the the mount of cloth, she picked it up and let her hands fold it before putting the clothes in the locker.

After the loud clang that filled the air, Victoria heard a rustle a bit away from her as the clang silenced.She was almost sure it was Maxine simply putting her clothes away, but to Victoria it was almost a goddamn world stopper because nothing but curiosity rung through her ears like a alarm clock. It was a question that burned under her skin like a tattoo. She wanted to see Maxine, but not in the innocent way, this was a feeling she has had but was never as strong as it is now.

A loud fimiliar clang filled the air,snapping Victoria out of a trance. She slowly turned to see Maxine walking past the wall of lockers that seperated them, but glanced over at her with one brow arched and the other furrowed. Victoria furrowed her brows at the look that Maxine had carelessly given her, "You gay or something, Caulfield?" 

"Well" Maxine had stopped facing the door, then turned her head slightly, to show a freckled cheekbone past her hair, "From the way you look at me, I'd ask you the same question, Gaytoria" Maxine added, before walking into the lighted pool room. Victoria on the other hand was frozen to a muscle shudder, as she watched Maxine's shadow disappear, she regained whatever train of thought that hasn't been thrown off the tracks yet.

Like a queen, Victoria strided out, leaving the dark locker room behind, and into the pool room full of warmth and...chatter. Looking over, she saw Maxine sitting on the diving board, with Courtney and Taylor with folded arms on the wetted concete floor on both sides of her, looking up at her..like she was a goddess. Victoria felt the pain of jealously, burning tears to the corners of her eyes. 

Trying to fight back the lump in her throat, Victoria walked toward the pool stairs and slowly stepped in. The water was warm, and smooth against her delicate skin, walking in a bit more, she was waist deep, but not deep enough. She lowered her body, pushing her self underwater letting the warmth caress her skin as she swam towards the group, letting her arms drift in a fluid motion to glide through the water, like she was her own siren.

As she neared her desired location, it was time to put on a show, The spotlight may not be on Victoria yet but she planned on being the opening act and the person who closes the curtains. She raised her head slowly above the water, letting her fingers run through her blonde locks, closing her eyes as the water ran down her chest, feeling water run down her nose to her soft lips and back to heated pool.

Victoria opened her eyes slowly, allowing a very sensual vibe to scower her aura of bitch and turn it into lust. She lifted her eyes slowly to Maxine, she was looking at Victoria with her eyes that only looked more blue from the reflection of the water. A smirk grew on her freckled face before she slid into the water slowly.

Courtney and Taylor followed slowly, until a circle was formed. "Truth or Dare" Courtney demanded in a gentle tone. "Excuse me? are you twelve? Victoria spat out in a response of Courtney's declaration. 

"Vic, is it really that bad? the blush on your cheeks says you are interested" Courtney replied with a smile before darting her eyes in Maxine's direction but keeping her head turned to the blonde. Victoria raised a brow in confusion, but the looked over slowly, to see Maxine looking at Taylor and back at her quickly. Victoria looked back at Courtney a nodded,"Okay, Courtney, you first."

"Okay" Courtney began to eye, Taylor, with a look of the devil but the smile of a angel, fitted for a sinful dare ahead or a saucey truth, "I dare, Taylor to let me makeout with her"

Victoria looked at Taylor in shock at the most unexpected dare, Taylor looked like a deer in headlights, or when she saw price tag of her new boots. The blush on her cheeks let Courtney know that she wasn't to protest, taking the invitation, Courtney pushed Taylor against the wall of the pool, and in one fluid motion their lips met.

Taylor was a bit more innocent than Courtney, it was obvious because of the reaction her body had given off. Her chest stuttered when Courtney's fingers brushed against her collarbone, allowing a throaty moan to escape her mouth. Courtney pulled away leaving a string of saliva connecting to their lips.

Victoria couldn't watch anymore, she looked at Maxine, she turned to Victoria and grew a expression tha seemed confused and impressed. "I..uh.." Victoria started trying to distract herself, but Taylor's moans filled inbetween and over words. "Okay COURTNEY YOU WIN, GET YOUR TONGUE OUT OF TAYLOR'S MOUTH BEFORE SHE WETS HERSELF" Victoria shouted, irritated and awkward feeling.

"I knew it" Courtney replied with a big smile, while Taylor was catching her breathe, heaving and panting.

"Well, I'm going back to my dorm" Maxine stated before lifting her body against and above the cement, "I'll go grab my shit"

"same, you going too, scissor sisters? Victoria added before following Maxine.

Courtney and Taylor nodded before letting out a giggle "Victoria if you want to be alone with Maxine, you could just say it you know?" Taylor mentioned, Victoria's stride had stopped, still facing the locker room door. It took a moment of silence but she continued into the dark locker room.

Victoria entered the room, it was cold the water nearly froze over her skin like a thin ice. she shuddered rubbing her arms before going to her locker quickly, trying to avoid a awkward conversation. Putting in the combination, Viction nearly ripped the door of the locker off, quickly grabbing her clothes, but nearly dropped them at the sound of a shower starting. The screech of the handle to the shower made Victoria spine shudder with chills.

"Victoria" Maxine yelled out, making the shower a bit louder, Can you bring me my towel?" 

The question nearly made the blonde faint, but she set her clothes down getting a bit of courage to push away the overwelming anxiety. She grabbed the towel that was tucked in Maxine's open locker.

"Maxine, I'm coming" 

"A phrase, I wouldn't mind hearing from you"

"Fucking pervert"

Victoria furrowed her brows at the remark, but she would be lying if she said it didn't leave a smirk on her face. Walking in, the room smelled of flowers at had steam flowing all the way into the locker room

As she made her way to the occupied shower, she grew nervous "Here" holding the towel to the shower curtain, it swung open but Maxine held it to her chest to hide her indecency from the blonde. Victoria looked up to see the bikini on the rail, that made her heart nearly stop, realizing that the brunette was naked. 

Victoria couldn't help but to stare, looking at the blurred figure through the fogged curtain. Dilating pupils and a mouth ready to drool. It made Maxine wear a shit eating grin.

"Now who is the pervert?"

"Still you, shut the fuck up" Victoria tossed Maxine the towel and walked out in a elegantly enraged stride, going back to her previous actions of getting her clothes on.

The shower had stopped with a screech, which sent shivers up and down Victoria's spine again. The cold still made her body grow goosebumps again, nearly sending her teeth to chatter. Victoria hated the feeling of being cold because it felt like being alone.

She wasn't alone. A towel had found its way around her, with a gentle grip. Following a warm and wet body to press against her back. Victoria couldn't help but blush atbthe feeling of Maxine's breasts on her back, however she would nevet admit it turned her on.

"Maxine get off me" Victoria snapped softly, as she spread her arms getting the brunette off her.

"Fine, Freeze" Maxine sassily remarked before moving back to her own locker.

The words stung, Victoria bit her lip as she quickly slipped on her clothes trying to mentally "walk it off" She heard Maxine close her locker, and her footsteps walking by but Victoria didn't make eye contact or even glance but shut her eyes at the pain of the silence before she could give Maxine a apology or explanation of her sudden cold shoulder, but she didn't even know why she acted like that.

Eventually Victoria returned to her dorm, that smelled like her perfume that she had recieved from her parents. She shut the door behind her and jumped into her bed, not grabbing the phone from under the pillow. She let her thoughts flow through her head.

The word Maxine repeated itself in her thoughts. What was her obsession with this girl? It irritated how weak in the knees just Maxine's voice made her. The way her smile made Victoria's heart beat like a drum, but she couldn't deny it anymore, Victoria has feelings for Maxine.

Victoria's train of thought was halted due to the sound of sobbing. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, Victoria realized this sobbing was unfimiliar. Now standing Victoria went to the door and opened it slowly and it was the the sobbing became more audible, loud enough for the entire hallway to hear, but luckily almost everyone was breaking curfew. 

As she walked out, She noticed Maxine's door was open, in curiosity, Victoria walked closer to the doorway, a bad lingering vibe filled the air but that didn't stop the blonde's curiousity, only enticed it from a spark to a flame in other words. She moved her head in a bit to only see Maxine sobbing on her couch with her knees tucked to her chest and a bloody hand that held her legs together.

Maxine needed Victoria more than anyone else right now.


	4. Red Violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria tries to comfort Maxine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KINDA SAD ,HURT TO WRITE

Only a few minutes passed, to Victoria it seemed like a life time. Her mind, was trying to grasp what was in front of her. Maxine was sitting on her coal colored couch, tucking her legs up to her chest, with blood that seeped through little cuts in her knuckles. She looked at Victoria with such a desperate gaze, like she was begging for help.

Victoria has had her fair share of mental breakdowns, usually triggered by hearing her parents lecture her about her grades, they did that so often that they sounded like a broken record, but most of her breakdowns came from her own paranoia. Victoria could never admit it, even if her life depended on it. She was scared, scared of not getting by in life to meet her and her parent's expectations, which to an 18 year old was scary shit.

Seeing how Maxine was in the first day of class with Mr.Jefferson, it was obvious that school wasn't her main priority, barely even a focus. Grades were most likely not the origin of what ever...this was. It had to be something deeper. Crushes? Break up? No, Victoria hadn't seen Maxine with anyone, shes usually alone, but it had got to be something on a deep personal level, to trigger someone so laid back into a shaking and bleeding mess..and it wasn't her period, aunt flo is a bitch, but damn, thats bit over dramatic.

Victoria gulped, getting rid of the growing dryness in her throat. Her leg twitched as she was about to take a step, but her brain honestly didn't know what to make of the situation at hand, so she hesitantly kept her respectable distance. Victoria nipped her lip trying to put together a few words that wouldn't fall apart into studders and gibberish. She took a deep breathe and put on her bitch face, that was the only way she could control even a bit of this moment. 

"Maxine" Victoria started with a sudden voice full of courage mixed with determination that sounded more like a demand, she held out her hand to Maxine, while the other rested on the weighted hip "Come with me" 

Victoria watched Maxine's movements like a predator watches its prey, except this predator is in plain sight. Maxine's eyes looked at Victoria's hand then darted around the room as if she was trying to search for words or a poor excuse to protest, but a shakey sigh left her throat as she accepted Victoria's hand, she found the fact that she didn't have the heart to protest seemed to leave a bad taste in her mouth. It was noticeable that Maxine probably handled most of her problems alone.

Victoria helped Maxine to her feet as her body seemed in a rather weak state, not physically but her mental and emotional state had impacted her. Giving her will to the mercy of her heart and brain. She stumbled a bit, and her breathing grew shakey, tears were falling like a rain from the heart that impacted the very floor. Victoria could tell that Maxine was walking on thin ice, one crack from colliding into her sadness, to slipping and falling, struggling to grip a firm step.

Victoria gripped Maxine's wounded hand gently, like a delicate flower, But her hand, it could make roses jealous. Victoria slowly walked with Maxine, she had yet to break the silence, but Victoria needed a explaination, so when they reached the bathroom, she leaned Maxine against the sink while she wet a towelette that she had kept in her pocket. Victoria held Maxine's hand close, studying it before dabbing it gently, she had recieved a negative reaction, whispered curse words and a hiss, which was expected. 

Removing her gaze from the cuts on the brunette's knuckles that had already began to bruise to a practical purple, Victoria looked into Maxine's tear filled eyes. Maxine blinked slowly, she seemed emptied of all the life that she once had barely a hour ago. Going from smart remarks to silence that could drive away sanity.

Maxine's eyes were blue, a deep blue, Violets must be envious. Her eyes were reds where the whites should be, pinkish baby blush red. Veins wrapping in circles around her iris like red violets.

"Are you going to tell me whats wrong or are you just going to give me those puppy dog eyes?" Victoria asked with a stern gaze that could actually see Maxine for the way she was at this moment.

Maxine lowered her eyes and furrowed her brows, she sat in silence, except for the leaky shower head that fell upon the tile making a rather infuriating pattern of noises.  
About 30 seconds passed, Victoria grew impaient, tapping her foot, with a brow now arched, pursing her pink lips.  
"Well?"

Maxine looked back up quickly, looking scared for what she was going to say, eyes widened a bit as she was pierced by the blonde's simmering gaze, that had the potential to be firey.

"Chloe"

Victoria dropped her arms slowly to her side, and looked at Maxine with a look of confusion, "Price?"

Maxine froze, but gave a hesitated nod, Victoria could tell that girl meant something to Maxine, because she saw the brunette's chest shutter its breath into spine shivers.Tears road down Maxine's face, rolling over her very freckled cheeks as she gritted her teeth feom the pain that clenched her heart.

"What about her?" Victoria said keeping her facial expression the same, then grabbed Maxine's shoulders softly, trying to console whatever was left of Maxine, in this crying girl.

"She..She's gone..." Maxine knelt down grabbing her arms until they could bruise, fighting the pain her heart was experiencing, She huffed out into groanish soft yelling, tears coated the tiles. Victoria...oh how she wanted to help, She had known Price before the accident,she was smart, kind, full of life and to hear thar she was gone, made her tear up as well.

"Maxine.." Victoria kneeled down before Maxine, her body shuddered and shook, as the tears burned their way out of her eyes. Victoria didn't know what to do, but Chloe must have meant the world to Maxine, the blonde shook her head and pulled the brunette in for a hug. Maxine's body tensed at the sudden affectionate move, but she accepted. She squeezed Victoria tight as she sobbed her heart out, digging her face in the crook of Victoria's pale neck.

Victoria could feel the pain, she could feel it through the sobs, through the look, she could just feel the agonizing pain that struck Maxine. It wasn't even her knuckles that broke her, it was her own heart that had shattered and hurt more than any wound could compare. Victoria pulled her close, tight, letting Maxine know that she wasn't going to deal with this cruel twist of fate alone.

"I wish, I would've seen her, before.." Maxine started trying but failed gathering herself.

"Maxine, cherish the moments you both had, don't..don't think of what could be" Victoria added in avstern tone that softened at her stutter.

"I left, I fucking left..I left her to deal with her own problems.." 

"No, everyone has a destiny, whether it was bullshit or not, I'm not religous, but..God has a plan for her it will be okay." 

Victoria stood up, extending her arm to help Maxine up, "Now stand up, Be strong for you, and Chloe"

Maxine looked up at Victoria then at her hand, letting her fingers onto her palm gently, softer, but this time was different, a smile moved Maxine's freckles, giving herself a chance to get up and be strong. Victoria noticed the look in the brunette's eyes, she seemed lively. Like a new found way of thinking filled her mind.

Maxine stood up tall, well, short considering Victoria was taller than her. Victoria smirked giving Maxine a pat on the back. The brunette smiled at the taller blonde, causing a blush to spread from her cheeks to her now pink tipped ears. 

"Thank you, Victoria" 

"Whatev-...You're welcome, Maxine"

After the sob fest and heart felt moment in the bathroom, Victoria gave Maxine her number, for help purposes obviously. Victoria went back to her dorm after asking Maxine if she was okay for the 35th time. A long heavy sigh left her lips as she threw the towelette in her hamper, she had to do laundry anyway. Now that Victoria was very awake, she sat at her desk that had textbooks and Magazines scattered across it, she turned on the lamp and her laptop, following the microsoft little tune.

She rested her cheek on her fist, pulling up Facebook to see that her selfie had gotten a little less than 250 likes, which was a minimum, but she found herself atbthe search bar next, Victoria looked down at the keyboard and typed in "Chloe Price" When she had entered it, the profile of the deceased girl pulled up and had many "rest in peace" posts, many from campus and many others, following the emotional paragraphs.

Scrolling down Victoria fell upon Maxine's post that read " Rest in Peace, Ya ole scallywag, love your first mate and bestfriend "

Victoria smiled at the post and scrolled up to leave her own words,

"Chloe Price, fly high and Fly free, RIP"

Victoria entered her post and shut off her computer, and turning off the lamp. Her phone rung with the American Horror Story intro song. She walked over picking the phone up to see that Maxine had texted her

M: Thank you for being my friend, I needed one.

V:Anytime, you're not alone.

Maxine soon stopped replying, Victoria figured that she must have fallen asleep, She did cry a lot, and bleed a lot so it was expected, but Victoria missed her.

V: Dream pirate dreams, Maxine.

Vicroria never really knew Chloe Price, but she teally felt like she lost someone she cared a lot about. Victoria wishes she had talked more to Chloe, whether it was about dumb shit, but anything would pass as a conversation at this point. She knew that Maxine had a deep connection with Chloe. It was plain obvious to anyone that could see.

Moving into her bed, Victoria pulled te covers over her body, etching out her figure with shadows, rolling over she thought of the embrace that Maxine returned to her, in pain, in love, in sympathy. Perhaps Maxine wasn't strong, but then again she waa just another kid in a art school. Victoria's eyelids grew heavy, but her heart was heavier. Fighting over the instintual bitch to the caring, kind hearted girl that Maxine brought out in her.

Victoria looked up at the ceiling, aimlessly staring as if she expected something to happen, like the world was to change at this moment. Nothing was the same, she lost sleep, her cold heart showed signs of sorrow and kindness, tears started to brim in Victoria's eyes, but this wasn't like all the times she cried herself to sleep.

Her world was changing, the seasons were changing from summer to Autumn, showing that life moves on, The feelings she felt went from hatred and bitch to love and sympathy which to Victoria was distasteful, but this time was different, Everything was changing, Violets were red, Roses were blue, The person she had become was nothing she has been like before, this Victoria was new.


	5. Come here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is caught nerding.

Victoria felt her teeth grit in anger.

"WhaT THE FUCK BLUEWAFFLE69, USE YOUR DAMN FROST BOW!"

...

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

...

"SHUT YOUR COCK HOLESTER, VEGGIE PANCAKEZ

...

"I'LL RUIN YOUR FUCKING LIVES" Victoria snapped practically breaking her voice.

"I see you're making friends, Victoria" A voice came from behind her, a bit startling.

"Maxine!? I was uh.... uhh" Victoria bantered her gaze at the laptop screen and at Maxine, "I-I was uh-" 

"Chill, I'm sure the Ebonhart Pact loves having you" Maxine retorted with a plain smile .

Victoria's eyebrows raised as she turned in her seat to get a better look at the brunette standing behind her, "you play?"

"No, I've just been standing here long enough to find out a few things" Maxine snorted a laugh out.

Victoria blushed and furrowed her brows at the reply.

"Its okay Victoria, I brought you coffee" Maxine said placing the coffee on Victoria's desk, avoiding the laptop to avoid a earth shattering spill.

"Thanks" Victoria replied right before taking a sip of her coffee, setting down her headset.

"I'm going to Chloe's funeral today, can you meet me at the Two Whales around 3?" Maxine asked looking at her coffee then back up at Victoria, she was staring at the brunette with a blankish look, "I mean you don't hav-"

"sure, are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Victoria asked as she shut her laptop, tossing her leg over the other.

"I'm sure, Well I have to go, I have 30 mins to get there"

"Okay, I'll see you at the diner"

"hug on it?" Maxine asked with a impish grin

Victoria's throat went dry, her and Maxine have hugged twice in the five days since Chloe passed on to the afterlife. Victoria knew it was hard for Maxine, so she showed some humanity.

Maxine walked up to Victoria as she stood up.

 

Victoria wasn't too great with hugging, partially from lack of experience and partly because she was nervous. Maxine had a way of doing that to her. She felt like she was back in Middle School when she had to hug her first crush.

She wrapped her arms around Maxine's waist, gently squeezing. Trying to loosen up her stiff muscles, but it backfired because Maxine's arms wrapped around her neck, sending chills through her body, like a middle school dance, except they didn't save room for jesus.

It was silent, but Victoria savoured the physical contact. Even though her heart was about to beat through her ribcage. She felt Maxine tighten her arms as she snuggled up into the crook of her neck, almost making her hair stand up. Who knew Maxine was so cuddley?

Victoria felt Maxine loosen her arms until she stepped away, Victoria's lips pushed out a soft frown at the feeling of Maxine's warmth leaving. She liked the hugs from the brunette, but would never admit it right? 

Opening her laptop, Victoria sat back down and looked at Maxine, she was fixing her neacklace and bra strap until it was hidden behind her dress.

"Well, I gotta go ok?"

"Yeah, Text me after okay?"

"Sure thing,Victoria...Now go save Davon's watch"

"Ha-Ha"

Maxine gives a soft smile before departing from Victoria's dorm.

Victoria watched as she left but then quickly returned to her game. Sipping the coffee loudly, not taking her eyes off the screen. No one knew she was a nerd, but the one person who she actually didn't want to know was fucking watching her play it, oh well.

"Goddamit, I don't have the time to revive you"

...

"BLUEWAFFLE69, THREE WORDS, FROST FUCKING BOW"

...

"OHHHH MY GOD."

-A few hours pass-

"What should I wear Courtney" Victoria asked in a panicky voice as she laced her fingers through her blonde locks, "Ughh Taylor, any ideas?

Victoria went in her closet, ripping clothes off their hangers and throwing them onto the floor. She let out a loud sigh before stomping out into the room with her hands balled into fists.

"Victoria, just wear your usual outfit, why are you trippin?"

"Yeah, Courtney like in a cartoon? Maybe you should pull up fucking theme songs"

"okay Vic, wear that cute black dress" Courtney said eyeballing the dress, whilest pointing to it.

Victoria looked at the dress that sat in a pile of neutral colored clothing, she kneeled down and let her fingertips pick up the black clothing.

"Taylor, do my makeup" Victoria demanded as she peeled off her clothing, quickly slipping the black dress that hugged her curved figure.

"Let's do this" Victoria said confidently as she zipped up the dress.

-An hour passes-

"Where the fuck is she?!" Victoria snapped as she tapped her nails on the table, nearly tearing the menu into shreds.

Victoria was never experienced with people being late to meet up with her. It didn't help that Maxine wasn't replying to her text messages or calls. It started to grow dull outside, clouds swarmed in with a almost promising chance of rain, which increased Victoria's worry.

She felt more insecure than upset, to put it bluntly. There was no hiding the fact that her small interest in Maxine was a stronger than intended, she was - is crushing on Maxine, which bothered her a lot, because she felt as if the brunette was maybe..some what out of her league.

On the verge of tears, trying to hold down her possible breakdown, Victoria reached into her purse and grabbed her phone, puling up her messaging app.

V: Maxine is late.

T: Wait what?

V: Do I really need to repeat myself, its in fucking text.

V: Anyways, is she at the dormitory?

C:Nope, just checked her room is dark and silent, if she was back, her hi-fi would be playing.

T: and you could smell Hayden's amazing hemp.

V:I'm going to go look for her.

 

Victoria locked and tossed her phone back into her purse as she swung the strap over her shoulder. Luckily she hadn't order yet or there would be some fucked up confliction. Victoria was a bit sad, she looked hot..as usual, but she felt 2x hotter. 

Victoria stormed out of the diner, as fast as she could wearing high heels. The drizzling had already started.

She climbed into her car and pulled out quickly. This wasn't the first time she has made a exiting fashion. There was a sale on gucci handbags and Victoria had found out about 10 minutes before it was going to end.

About 30 minutes into driving, Victoria still hadn't found Maxine. Looking on the streets to looking into the windows of stores, especially indie music record stores.

She was starting to lose hope, only seconds away from calling the police, but it hasn't been long enough to report a missing person. Tears started to burn their way into Victoria's eyes. She slowly gulped down a painful lump in her throat. She couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario.

Maybe she got lost and her phone died, maybe she got kidnapped?...or maybe...maybe she's...no. Victoria shook her head at the thought until something caught her eye at the Arcadia Bay cemetery. She had trouble seeing past the rain that impacted her windshield, but that didn't stop her from fleeing her seat.

With a loud slam,Victoria shut the car door and ran up the dirt and grass hill of the cemetery, and saw a pale skinned girl laying infront of a newly buried grave. 

Her eyes grew wide and her heart nearly stopped.

"MAXINE" Victoria screamed past the sound of the rain as she ran towards Maxine.

"WAKE UP"

Maxind didn't budge, she laid limp on the ground, which sent Victoria over the edge.

Dropping to her knees, Victoria grabbed Maxine and propped her up with her arm as she moved the brunette's hair out of her face, slapping her cheek lightly.

"Maxine.. please..."

 

A sigh of relief forced its way out of Victoria's throat as Maxine groaned, but was still clearly passed out.

"You'll be okay" Victoria said softly as she stood up, carrying Maxine bridal style, holding her close to give off some body warmth, "I promise..."

Carrying the passed out brunette, Victoria laid Maxine into the passenger seat, gently strapping her in. The blonde shut the car door quietly as she walked around the expensive car and climbed in with her breath shakey from nervousness. She looked over at Maxine, she was still asleep...yet pale was starting to subside. Which made Victoria smirk a bit.

Ripping her cell from her bag, Victoria called Courtney and Taylor, merging the calls.

 

"Taylor,get a hot shower running"

....

 

"Why? because I said so...its for Maxine"

....

"Courtney calm down, shes fine...I think."

....

"Courtney get a set of clothes from my dresser and set it out for Maxine"

....

"Thanks, see you both soon"

 

A beep filled the silence as Victoria hung up, and sped her way back to the School. 

She looked at Maxine once more before bringing her eyes back to the road.

Why was Maxine so cute when she sleeps. Her little freckles that had a blush hiding behind them. Oh how her blue eyes made Victoria's heart flutter like a butterfly, oh how she wanted to see them looking up at her from between her legs....wait what?

15 minutes later, Victoria found herself pacing her room, biting at her fingernails waiting for Maxine to get out of the shower that Courtney and Taylor offered to giver her. Victoria wanted to protest but didn't think she could handle seeing Maxine with no clothes on..yet..

Footsteps grew loud making Victoria turn around to see, Courtney and Taylor, standing behind the shivering brunette. Maxine was giving Maxine bug blue puppy dog eyes that gave Victoria the sense of awe..but this was no time for melting.

"Thank you both, Courtney and Taylor, can we be alone?"  
Victoria asked softly.

Her selfie slaves nodded before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. Victoria had yet to take her gaze off the petite brunette, who eas indeed still shaking. Tears found their way into the corners of her eyes right before she inhaled a sharp breathe, Lundging at Maxine, grabbing her shoulders.

"A-are you okay, Maxine?"

"V-ic-toria.." Maxine replied shakely as her hugged Victoria's neck, bringing her face into her chest.

Muffled noises filled the room, as Victoria tried to ignore the fact that she was between Maxine's breasts. She felt her body heat up from the thought of this escalating.

"Maxine I-" 

"Victoria, do you like me?"

Victoria's heart studdered as she stood up, slowly, gazing into Maxine's curiousity filled eyes, a blush spreaded its way across her cheeks, right before she bit her lip and nodded in response, too shocked for words.

"Come here" Maxine demanded as she pulled Victoria close, leaving their lips a few centimeters apart.

Victoria could feel Maxine's warm breath on her lips. Sending Victoria's horomones over the edge, pushing her lips upon Maxine's soft ones. They battled over dominance as passion arised in their chests. They pulled away and left a string of saliva to connecting to their tongues.

"Max.."

"Maxine never Max" 

A smile formed on the brunette's face before bringing Victoria in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Multichapter~ sorry its short, just wanted to start it up, it'll be longer~


End file.
